desperatehousewivesabcfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilot
Pilot is the first episode of the first season of Desperate Housewives and the first episode of the series overall. It is also the series premiere. Synopsis Mary Alice takes her own life, taking us into the lives of her family, friends and neighbors; At Mary Alice's funeral, Susan meets Mike, a new neighbour. Plot Desperate Housewives focuses on the lives of several residents of the fictitious street of Wisteria Lane. The suburban neighborhood is shocked by the suicide of Mary Alice Young (Brenda Strong), who seems to have led an ideal domestic life. Mary Alice's close friends, Susan Mayer (Teri Hatcher), Lynette Scavo (Felicity Huffman), Bree Van de Kamp (Marcia Cross), and Gabrielle Solis (Eva Longoria), struggle to come to terms with the news. Later, Mary Alice's son, Zach (Cody Kasch), awakens in the middle of the night to find his father, Paul (Mark Moses), unearthing a mysterious chest from the drained swimming pool in their backyard. Susan, a divorced mother, takes interest in Mike Delfino (James Denton), a plumber who has recently moved to Wisteria Lane; however, she faces competition with neighbor Edie Britt (Nicollette Sheridan), a promiscuous serial divorcée. Suspicious that Mike is spending the night with Edie, Susan enters Edie's home uninvited with the pretense of borrowing sugar. While inside, she accidentally knocks over a candle, which sets fire to the entire house. Susan flees the scene, leaving behind her glass measuring cup. Though wracked with guilt, Susan is relieved to learn that Mike was not the man with whom Edie was fornicating. Meanwhile, Lynette, a former career woman, is frustrated with raising four young children while her husband, Tom (Doug Savant), is constantly away on business. Bree, a perfectionist homemaker who feels unappreciated by her family, is troubled when her husband Rex (Steven Culp) asks for a divorce. She poisons him by mistakenly putting onions, to which he is deathly allergic, in his salad. At the hospital, Rex accuses Bree of being emotionally unavailable and obsessed with achieving domestic perfection. Elsewhere, Gabrielle, a former model, grows increasingly unhappy with her marriage to Carlos (Ricardo Antonio Chavira), who buys her love with extravagant gifts. She continues an affair with her sixteen-year-old gardener, John Rowland (Jesse Metcalfe). Paul asks Susan, Lynette, Bree, and Gabrielle to sort through Mary Alice's belongings, as he cannot bear to do so himself. In a box of Mary Alice's clothes, the women discover a blackmail note reading "I know what you did. It makes me sick. I'm going to tell." The postmark indicates that Mary Alice received it the day she killed herself and the women begin to wonder what secret their friend could have been keeping.Plot Cast Starring * Teri Hatcher as Susan Mayer * Felicity Huffman as Lynette Scavo * Marcia Cross as Bree Van de Kamp * Eva Longoria as Gabrielle Solis * Nicollette Sheridan as Eddie Britt * James Denton as Mike Delfino * Steven Culp as Rex Van de Kamp * Ricardo Antonio Chavira as Carlos Solis * Mark Moses as Paul Young * Brenda Strong as Mary Alice Young * Andrea Bowen as Julie Mayer * Cody Kasch as Zach Young * Jesse Metcalfe as John Rowland Guest Starring *Christine Estabrook as Martha Huber *Doug Savant as Tom Scavo *Joy Lauren as Danielle Van de Kamp *Shawn Pyfrom as Andrew Van de Kamp Co-Starring *Brent Kinsman as Preston Scavo *Shane Kinsman as Porter Scavo *Zane Huett as Parker Scavo *Sherica Durdley as Wendy *Nike Doukas as Natalie Klein *Heath McCall as Waiter *Kay Wade as Elderly Lady *Edward Zoellner as Tanaka Party Waiter Trivia * This is the series premiere. * Mary Alice commits suicide in this episode. Production Notes * The opening credits are cut in this episode. * The main cast credits are different in this episode than the rest of the season. * This episode features all main characters. * This is the only episode in which James Denton is not billed with "And". References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes featuring all main characters